Brady
Brady was in a relationship with Jules, an old friend of Mason Lockwood and also a werewolf. After the disappearance of Mason, Brady and his wolf pack traveled to Mystic Falls to avenge his death. He tortures Caroline. He heads to the lake house with Tyler to capture Elena so they could lift the curse, but was killed by Stefan. Season Two It is revealed that he is Jules' boyfriend. He helped her kidnap Caroline and tortured her with wooden bullets and a watergun filled with vervainwater. Jules told him she only wanted Tyler, so Brady suggested getting both Tyler and revenge on the Salvatore brothers for killing Mason. After Jules called Stefan letting him know that Caroline would be killed in 20 minutes if he didn't bring Tyler to them, they all invited their werewolf friends to ambush and kill them. Both Damon and Stefan fought Brady and the others and had almost been beaten by the werewolves, but Jonas came and saved them on Elijah's behalf. He learns that the Petrova doppelganger is in Mystic Falls and goes to get her with Tyler. At the lake house, he shoots Stefan with wooden bullets and gives the gun to Tyler as he goes after Elena. He chased Elena and she defended herself by stabbing him with a knife and taking off her jumper to fool him into following her scent there. As he chased her outside, Stefan intercepts him and rips his heart out. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than non-original vampires. Rose, a 560 vampire was knocked down and overpowered by the fully transformed werewolf Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 172 vampire could barley hold off the transforming werewolf Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than any human. They are not as fast as vampires whilst in their human form, however in their wolf form, they are faster than any non-original vampire. *'Anger' - When a werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. *'Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shifting' - Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will result in burning them. *'Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. Appearances ;Season 2 * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf Gallery 213 0964brady.jpg 213 brdy.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-stefan-salvatore-19257658-1280-720-1-.jpg|Stefan rips Brady's heart out. Brady.jpg CryingWolf5.jpg Tvd213.jpg|Brady shoots Caroline. VD 2x13 pic 13.jpg VD 2x13 sqrt.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters